


The Unorthodox Thoughts

by GoToGirl101



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToGirl101/pseuds/GoToGirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura blushed and wrote down the address. She left and as soon as the fresh air of the cold night hit her face, she realized it. She had just invited the two hottest girls in town to, basically, a memorial. Oh, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unorthodox Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. AU idea was originally thought up by tumblr user dimplin.

There should be nothing romantic or attractive about someone fixing another person's hair, yet here Laura was practically gawking at her hairdresser. Suddenly she understood Lafontaine's joke about the place being "a real beauty salon, practically Next Top Model status". Laura tried her hardest not to continue to stare at her, but it was hard considering she really couldn't move her head without messing up the hair that was currently being fixed. All she had to look at really was the mirror in front of her.

Carmilla, her hairdresser, had this beautiful look of concentration on her face as she continued to fix Laura's hair. Laura bit her lip, hoping that Carmilla wouldn't notice that she was staring at her in a way someone would look at their crush rather than someone who was just doing their job. Carmilla had beautiful raven black hair that was in a bun, eyes that seemed to be the color of sunlight passing through a cup of whiskey(not that Laura drank but she had taken a picture of it once for photography class), and a jaw line that belonged to a model's face. Laura's eyes moved away from Carmilla's face to her hands. 

She was pretty sure that when novels mentioned the romantically interested characters running a hand through the other's hair, this is not what they meant. Regardless, this was something interesting about Carmilla's hands. Well, everything was fascinating about her, really, but this was strange for a hairdresser. Usually, all the hairdressers Laura had met anyways, they had painted or at least long fingernails, but Carmilla had short ones.

"Liking it so far, buttercup?" Carmilla said looking into the mirror and seeing Laura's face of awe.

So far, Carmilla had called her "Cupcake", "Sweetie", "Cutie", and now "Buttercup". Laura wasn't really into being called anything other than her name, but she let it slide. After all, Carmilla must work with tons of girls, and Laura shouldn't expect her to remember her name. That would be so unfair.

"Yeah," Laura replied blushing. That's right. She was supposed to be staring at her hair not the person doing it.

"I'm glad." Carmilla practically hummed as she looked back down at Laura's hair. "It's so pretty. It'd be a shame if you didn't like what I did with it."

Laura gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you, Carmilla."

"Uh hu."

Suddenly, Laura's attention was caught by the wave of red that passed by the mirror. Laura glanced over to see a girl with bright red hair. Holy fudge balls on a stick, was everyone here incredibly attractive? The girl was tall, like really tall, with brilliant green eyes that would probably put Lily Potter's eyes to shame. She was only sweeping the hair on the floor, but Laura couldn't help and think that she looked really graceful. It almost like she was an athlete. 

"Danny," Carmilla called out, "When is the last time you saw hair this color and this thick?"

The girl sweeping looked up. She walked over to the two, and, whoa, her legs looked amazing. "I don't know." Danny smiled attentively at Laura, "It's very beautiful."

You're really beautiful. "Thank you."

"So, if I may ask," Danny said as she continued to sweep, "what event are you getting your hair done for?"

"My mother's birthday party." Laura replied trying her hardest not to frown or cry. They didn't need to know that her mother had died, and that she and her father would try to continue the tradition that they started so long ago. It was an odd coincidence and cruel irony that her mother had died on her own birthday. 

"How sweet." Danny nodded.

Carmilla smiled at Laura through the mirror, "Is it going to be a big party?"

"More of a social gathering for family, I guess." Laura let out a nervous laugh. Usually, this would be the part where she ran a hand through her hair, but that was slightly impossible.

"A couple of years ago," Carmilla mused with a sly smile and an arched eyebrow, "my mother held a sort of ball, masquerade kind of thing, and I got kicked out."

"Kicked out?" Laura repeated in shock and interest.

Danny let out a laugh. "For waltzing none the less!"

"It was very scandalous." Carmilla exclaimed, "Far too much for my mother's poor, fragile attendance to handle. It was like they were still living in 1698." Carmilla rolled her eyes, "You see I was dancing with a girl."

Laura listened with interest as Carmilla told her the story. From there talking became less of a nervous babble or short reply to storytelling, occasionally including Danny's snippets and remarks. Laura was disappointed when Carmilla finished her hair. Her looked fantastic, but it also meant that she had to leave. 

"You two should come." Laura spewed out before she left. Danny and Carmilla looked at each other and then back at Laura. Laura took in a deep breath, "Sorry, that was weird. I, mm, goodbye!" Laura almost sprinted to the door. 

"When and where?" Danny called out. 

"We love to go to parties were horribly undressed for." Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

Laura blushed and wrote down the address. She left and as soon as the fresh air of the cold night hit her face, she realized it. She had just invited the two hottest girls in town to, basically, a memorial. Oh, no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
